


Torchlight

by SilentSarcasm



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSarcasm/pseuds/SilentSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people look at him, all they saw was the Human Torch. But when Peter look at him, all he saw was his Johnny. Doesn't mean he didn't occasionally see the torch as well. Johnny/Peter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchlight

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came from the idea of what if Johnny got stuck in human torch instead of been. Majority of the story takes place in the ultimate universe but there a mixed of the regular universe in there.
> 
> The fantastic four in this story is Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, and Namor the Sub-Mariner. All the males on the team have feeling for Sue which is a backstory for why Johnny left. Until he left it was called the fantastic five.
> 
> Johnny and Peter are a little older than the one presented in the ultimate universe.

Peter toked all eight of the grocery bags up the stairs to his apartment, being very careful not to drop any of the containments inside, and silently thanking his spider strength and agility. He reaches his apartment door and maneuvers his hands to get the key out of his pocket.

"Why didn't I take this out before I got up here?" The brunette asks himself as he somehow got his keys out of his pocket without dropping any of the four bags on that arm.

He put the key in the socket and unlocked the door. As his open the door the first thing his eyes came into contact with was a ball of fire.

"Hey Petey!" The head of fire says.

Peter looked at the being who sat in the middle of his living, sitting Indian style. He was wearing a blue hoodie and blue sweat pants. The person's head was on fire and their hands and feet had an amber glow.

"Hey Johnny!" He said as he closed the door with his foot. "You know you live a weird life when coming home to a guy made out of fire is normal." He whispers to himself so that the other couldn't hear.

"Hey do you need help with that?" Johnny asks as he got up from his place from the floor.

"No, I got it you just stay there." The man said as head for the kitchen. Putting the bags on the table and began to stock the fridge and the cabins. "So what did you do today?" The brunette asks the flame head.

"Well I went to the fire station today." The flame head started.

"And let me guess they won't hire you."

"Yes, they said I was a freaking fire hazard! Can you believe that?" Johnny says while throw his hands in the air. "I mean it's like they forgot who save all those people from that burning apartment building last month."

"Well it was a month ago, Johnny." Peter defended the firemen as he starts to stack the can goods.

"So…it was on the new and everyone saw it." The fire head counters as the flames on his head increase.

"Yep, including your sister, has she called today?" He asks trying to calm the flame head down.

The other male looks away from him towards something interesting on the floor, his flames decreasing as well.

"I'm guessing that a yes?" He raised an eyebrow as his roommate just nodded. "So did she try to get you to join back with the fantastic four again?" He asks receiving another nod.

"But I'm not going back." The man on the floor said as he cross his arms.

Peter shots him a look as he finishes stocking the kitchen.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what they did to me."

"You mean when how they treated you like a monster by locking you up in a chamber and forbidding you to come out, or when they did all those experiments on you." The brunette said as he walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"No, they did all of those because of my powers. I was untrained and clearly not in the right state of mind. I mean I woke up one day and my whole body was on fire. What I'm talking about is when they turn me into some kind of weapon to use against my own sister. Not even the cool kind that destroys towns but a weapon to make her fall in love with them." He lowers his head and flames that were shooting up with each word. "If you asked me…that's when they started to treat me like a monster."

The man on the couch just looks at the being with sympathetic eyes. He remembers the day he found the other man crying on his doorstep. It was the first time he ever came into contact with the man now called the human torch. It also started his unannounced drop-ins, which only stop because he stopped going back.

"Thanks to them, it's like how everybody treats me. Like something to use and then to just throw away afterwards. Yeah, I get it, I'm a walking matchstick. I get things started but you'll be lucky if what I started doesn't turn into a big mess. People always saying fire isn't a toy but it's all I'm ever been used for." Johnny finally raises his head back up to look at the other person in the room. "Except for you of course."

The other occupant just scratches his head nervously as he thinks how to respond to all of what was just said. "Johnny…" He said as he pat the sit next to him. The flame head got up from where he was and sat next to the brunette.

"Now lay your head back." He said sounding like a doctor. The other man looks at him skeptically. "Trust me I won't bite." The flame head raises an imaginary eyebrow but did as told. Putting his hood on and laying his head down in Peter's lap.

"What now Doctor Phil?" The man asks jokingly.

"Still thinking…" The brunette said. "How are you a monster Johnny?" He asks sounding actually confused. He heard many of the hot head's complains about his ex-teammates. How they used to treated him like he didn't exist, or How whenever Sue got hurt they would all focus on her, completely forgetting the job at hand but this monster bide. It was new to him. He only said to be a joke.

"Look at me, Pete. My hair is made out of fire. My body is constantly glowing. If it wasn't for these fire proof clothes I would be burning you right now. The one time the fire department actually thought about using me, it was only for an exercise to teach kids not to play with fire. Then they realize that unless I'm dying my flames won't go out. Then the mechanic shop saw me only as a steel wielder. Unless I'm here with you I'm some freak." The being protested.

"But you have to think about it from their point of view. The fire departments job is to teach people not to play with fire. So they can't have a guy made out of fire on their team. As for the mechanics…you fire power could help build a lot of building and bridges way faster. So that's more a compliment than an insult."

"So they saw me as a giant tool. Yeah, Pete, that's a real nice compliment." The flame head says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes.

"You're going have to face it, Johnny. When people see you, they only see this guy with a flaming head." He says as he stares at the man in his lap. "They don't see the guy underneath, the guy who I see." He continues as he captures the other man's lips with his.

As he raises his head back up and look at Johnny's face, he notices the heat flaring up in his cheeks.

"It's so cute when you're all flustered." Peter says as he grins widely.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to kiss me. You coulda gave me a heads up or something." He said as more heat flare up in his cheeks.

"I thought all that stopped the day we got married. Wasn't that right Mr. Johnny Parker." The brunette continues to grin as he let the words roll off his tongue.

"Sue going to kill me when she found out I got married at only 23."

"I think she going to kill you more when she realized you didn't invite her to the wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story was also based off the new comic book that has Peter and Johnny as roommates. Originally, I was going to have this as another one of Johnny's Visits but decide to take it a step farther. Also it going to be a one sided Johnny/Peter story, but I decided to take that four steps farther (One sided, Mutual, Dating, Engaged, Married).
> 
> The idea from how Johnny powers work and how he looks is based off of Match from the new X-men.


End file.
